1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an intra-oral diagnostic tool for determining the existence of bruxing, or teeth grinding, during a patient's sleep.
2. Technology in the Field of the Invention
Many individuals experience grinding of their teeth. This most often occurs at night when the person is asleep and unaware of the occurrence. This event or condition is referred to medically as bruxism.
Some believe that bruxism is related to episodes of emotional stress. Bruxism can lead to a wearing of the tooth enamel. It can also lead to displacement of the internal temporomandibular structures. Further, excessive grinding can create headaches and jaw pain.
To prevent the damage resulting from grinding, dental professionals often prescribe a dental protector, commonly referred to as a night guard or a splint. The mouth guard acts as a protective barrier between the upper and lower sets of teeth, and is typically worn at night while the patient sleeps. The guard typically covers the upper set of teeth, thus separating both sets of teeth.
Oftentimes, dentists will make a mold of a patient's mouth in order to create a custom-fitted mouth guard. Such devices generally reduce the damage that bruxism can cause to teeth and supporting bone structure. However, such devices do not measure the degree of pressure being exerted by the patient at night, nor do they record when grinding is taking place or for how long. Further, the splints may not relieve the headaches induced by excessive grinding and clinching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,864, issued in 2000, is entitled “Bio-Feedback, Data Acquisition Teeth Guards, Methods of their Manufacture and Use.” This patent teaches a diagnostic device that fits within a patient's mouth. The device uses electrical sensors to detect the existence of pressure during grinding episodes. Upon detecting pressures greater than a designated threshold, a signal is sent. The signal activates bio-feedback referred to in the patent as a “human cognizable response.” Such a response may include a sound, a vibration, an electrical stimulus, or other feedback delivered to the patient. The response is designed to awaken the patient so that grinding is stopped.
The mouth guard of the '864 patent is a complex device. In this respect, the mouth guard requires an integrated circuit, wires, and switches embedded in the mouth piece itself. Further, the device requires a transmitter and a biofeedback mechanism operating in real time.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved intra-oral apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture, is disposable, and is light-weight. Further, a need exists for a mouth piece that relies upon pneumatic or fluid-based pressures within the patient's mouth rather than primarily on intra-oral electronics. Still further, a need exists for a diagnostic device that enables a health care professional to safely detect and/or monitor teeth grinding of a patient during the night, and that may be connected to a computer as part of cardio-respiratory (or other) monitoring, or even to an application on a portable device.